Shrine
At the Shrine you can donate to the goddess Aigis to summon people with extraordinary prowess into the Shrine who can fight alongside you in your upcoming battles. Aigis needs these offerings, because her body weakened after decades of imprisoning the immortal demon king and its defiling presence. Therefore you can donate Gold to her Shrine or even better, give her Crystals with sacred essence to strengthen her powers once again. In short, this means that if you pay her gold or sacred crystals you receive a unit in return. You can tell what rarity of unit you are going to receive by the color the background glows after you "donate". Base Summon This type of summoning is free once a day and after that costs 2000G per try. Using this you will mainly summon Iron and Bronze units, with a low chance of getting higher rarities. Try not to satisfy the gambling addiction too much or you might lose lots of gold you need for leveling units. Conversely, once you have your team leveled up, there is not much else to spend on. Estimated probability of each rarity dropping from 25,000 trials: * Iron: 56.87% +- 0.81% with 99% confidence interval * Bronze: 40.69% +- 0.80% with 99% confidence interval * Silver: 2.38% +- 0.25% with 99% confidence interval * Gold: 0.05% +- 0.04% with 99% confidence interval * Platinum: Less than gold * Black: Less than platinum With these probabilities, and assuming that you discharge every iron and bronze unit received, on average you will gain a silver or better unit for about every 67,000 gold spent. Summon Rare Unit This summoning costs 3 Sacred Crystals. Because the average crystals spent per platinum unit is 120, it is more efficient to use Premium Summoning if you are attempting to get units of platinum rarity or above. On the other hand, if all you want is silvers for class evolution purposes, you will be able to summon more units using rare summons due to it costing 2 crystals less. But generally speaking, don't. Summon Probability: * Silver: 70%, average crystal spent for silver unit: 4.29 * Gold: 26.5%, average crystal spent for gold unit: 11.32 * Platinum: 2.5%, average crystal spent for platinum unit: 120 * Black: 1%, average crystal spent for black unit: 300 Summon Premium Unit This summoning costs 5 Sacred Crystals. Silver units gained via premium summons start at level 20, while gold units start at level 10. On a per crystal basis, it is far more efficient to use premium summons for general new unit summoning. Summon Probability: * Silver: 50%, average crystal spent for silver unit: 10 * Gold: 37%, average crystal spent for gold unit: 13.51 * Platinum: 10%, average crystal spent for platinum unit: 50 * Black: 3%, average crystal spent for black unit: 166.67 Summoning chance up During events, there is often a promotional increase in the summon chance of certain units. This summoning chance up does not increase the chances of getting any given rarity. That is, if there is in increase in summoning chance for a black unit, for example, then the chance that any given premium roll will give you a black unit is still 3%, but within that roll the chance of getting the summoning chance up unit is increased. As such, summoning chance up will increase the chance that you get the given unit instead of any other unit of equivalent rarity, but you still have the 50% chance of getting random silver. The current units with increased summon chance can be seen both on the shrine screen and in the game news window. Current Contents of Capsule By Rarity Rarity: Black * White Archer Nanaly * Sybilla * Thief Berna * Witch Despara * Unicorn Knight Clissa * Treasure Handler Liana (Added 3/13/15) * Iron Arm Maiden Deine (Added 3/13/15) * Fairy Princess Olivie (Added 7/14/15) * Spirit of Rainbow Christia (in Rare Summons only) Rarity: Platinum * Lilia * Sherry * Supersonic Archer Bashira * Healer Camilla * Witch Adele * White Lily Knight Thetis * Black Spear Knight Dahlia * Thief Cypria * Tactician Jerome * Monster Hunter Victoria (Added 3/13/15) * Lady Bandit Lyla (Added 3/13/15) * Shield of Light Gellius (Added 3/13/15) * Friend of the Holy Spirit Cellia (Added 3/13/15) * Mystery Seeker Garania (Added 4/3/15) * Naginata Warrior Sakuya (Added 4/28/15) * Ninja Hina (Added 4/28/15) * Bounty Hunter Elizabeth (Added 6/16/15) * Fairy Bishop Marius (Added 7/14/15) * Pirate Rachel (Added 7/14/15) * Samurai Princess Shizuka (Added 9/8/15) Rarity: Gold * Commander Julian * Vandal Garrett * Black Robe Cyrus * Lancer Kerry * Healer Iris * Thief Betty * Themis * Large Shield Maiden Bernice * Mad Saint Fedora * Phantom Thief Cuterie * Bandit King Conrad * Philosopher Barbastroff * Hunter Stray (Added 3/13/15) * Apprentice Wizard Mehlis (Added 4/3/15) * Revenger Vincent (Added 6/16/15) * Fledgling Pirate Monica (Added 7/14/15) * Samurai Swordsman Kojuro (Added 9/8/15) Rarity:Silver * Mercenary Crave * Golden Shield Bernard * Mage Valerie * Bandit Boss Mortimer * Berserker Eunice * Assassin Cecily * Archer Soma * Healer Alissa * Lady Thief Harissa * Lancer Elaine * Greenhorn Soldier Phyllis * Witch Calliope * Archer Daniela * Healer Dorca * Woman of Steel Leeanne * Priest Christopher (Added 3/13/15) * Fairy Village Archer Lauren (Added 7/14/15) Summoning Chance Up Category:Millennium War Aigis